goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Surface 1/Walkthrough
The first Surface level is Goldeneye's fourth mission. It is set in the middle of Siberia, on the Severnaya plateau. This mission takes place (according to Bond's watch) at around 0830. 2x Grenade Lancher is unlocked by completing this mission on Secret Agent 3:30 or less. Primary Objectives *Power down communications dish *Obtain safe key *Steal building plans *Enter base via ventilation tower Background A spy satellite has detected increased levels of activity at an old observatory complex near Severnaya (62.08N, 102.58E) in Russia. Other sources have confirmed the shipment of a large amount of computer hardware to that location, and an influx of skilled personnel. M Briefing It might be coincidence that there is a new head of the Soviet Space Weapons Division, your old friend General Ourumov, or it might not. Penetrate the base and find out what is going on. Building plans for the underground section would be ideal. They're unlikely to be just lying around so look for a safe - there's bound to be someone you can borrow a key from. Q Branch I've looked over the recon photographs and I advise you to stay clear of the main bunker entrance by the helipad. However, there seems to be a ventilation tower nearby which would make an excellent spot for a covert entry. You ought to power down the comms dish too, no point in letting them tell the whole of Russia you've dropped in. Moneypenny It's cold in Siberia, James. Make sure you wrap up warm and take care to protect your extremities. Walkthrough This walkthrough is for 00 Agent. I will outline the parts that apply to Agent difficulty in blue. You start this mission with a silenced PP7 and a sniper rifle. You may use either weapon, but the sniper rifle won't come in useful until you are attacked by other snipers later in the level. For now, head off the beaten path, to the right. Head for the furthest cabin you see. Inside that cabin are an officer and one guard. Walk in and put an end to both their lives. Steal the officer's key. Search the cabin and take the Grenade Launcher that they have so carelessly left lying around. If you are playing on Agent, head immediately for the building with the giant dish on it, and skip to the next green section. If not, read on. Get out of the cabin and head back the way you came. When you get to the two cabins that are across from each other, stop. Eliminate the two idiots that are standing by the oil barrels doing nothing. Kill the third one patrolling should he decide that his friends' lives are worth saving. Go inside the cabin, and collect the ammunition for the grenade launcher. Step out of the cabin, and head directly across. Go inside that cabin. Inside, you'll find the key to a safe on the table. Take it. Get out of the cabin, and look to your left. See that giant building with the dish on it? Get there now. Once you get there, you will go through the door, head up the stairs, and go through the door that is straight ahead. Inside that room is a terminal. Under NO circumstances will you EVER shoot the terminal. Horrible, terrifying consequences will befall you if you do (actually, a bunch of Russian Spetznaz troops will be outside waiting, and you'll fail the mission). Deactivate it and get out. If you are playing on Agent, you will leave the building, and head straight for the structure in the distance. You will bust the locks, and then jump down the ventilation shaft to complete the mission. If you are NOT playing on Agent, read on. Get out of the building, head immediately to your left. Go behind the building toward the two cabins that are fenced in. In the cabin closest to you, you will find a safe. Go in that cabin, open the safe, and steal the plans. Get out, go back the way you came, toward the giant dish. Walk PAST the building with the giant dish, and go left. You'll see a structure in the distance. Get there now. There's a ladder on the side of it. Climb it. There are a bunch of locks up here for you to break in order to infiltrate the base. You may use your grenade launcher to bust the locks if you wish. Just make sure you're not too close, or else the whole of Russia will hear about the British guy that roasted himself on a ventilation shaft on what is supposed to be a secret military base. Destroy the locks, jump down. Mission complete. Category:Mission Walkthroughs